Un simple juego
by lauz9
Summary: Si todo lo que tienes que hacer para volver a casa es asesinar, ¿Por qué parece tan complicado?; que acaso todo esto ¿no es un simple juego?...


**Un simple juego**

Summary: Si todo lo que tienes que hacer para volver a casa es asesinar, ¿Por qué parece tan complicado?; que acaso todo esto ¿no es un simple juego?

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, el concepto proviene de la mente de <strong>SOLY <strong>y es un regalo como parte del **Reto: En el Paracaídas** del Foro **Hasta el final de la pradera**. Yo solo trate de enriquecer la idea lo más que he podido. Espero que te guste Soly, y que les guste. Saludos!...

**Un simple juego**

**I.**

Aquella mañana fue tan normal como cualquier otra. En su pequeña casita apenas de pie todos dormían imaginando un mundo en el que el miedo no los dominara y debieran agradecer porque otros tuvieran peor suerte que la suya.

Gale había hecho el mismo ritual antes de cada cosecha. Se había levantado al amanecer y después de cruzar la alambrada que parecía una jaula en la que al menos a él no lo podían contener, se encontró con Katniss en el bosque. Pasaron un par de horas juntos. Cazaron, bromearon y se repartieron el botín como era su costumbre. Y al terminar, como cada día de la cosecha, Gale sacaba su frustración y despotricaba contra el capitolio y sus injusticias.

Los detestaba a todos. Odiaba como los hacían vivir y odiaba el tener que agradecer que sus pequeños hermanos no tuvieran que soportar el calvario que era pensar que tal vez no los volvería a ver y que no estaría ahí, junto a ellos para protegerlos.

Pero aquí estaba, de pie, frente a todo el Distrito 12 después de que la excéntrica loca que representaba al Capitolio hubiese pronunciado su nombre.

Ya no había marcha atrás, su sentencia estaba dictada.

Matar o morir, no tenía otra opción y por todo lo sagrado que tenía juró mirando al cielo que volvería.

Esto era un simple juego y él tenía que ganarlo.

**II.**

Ver por la ventana de un coche era algo que jamás había hecho, pero aunque jamás se hubiese montado en uno, no quería decir que esta situación la disfrutara o que se hiciera menos frustrante. Sus motivos eran diferentes y en la medida de lo posible, más simples. Él, en realidad, no quería ver a la cara a ninguno de aquellos que viajaban junto a él.

Gale se sentía al borde de la desesperación y desde la despedida, las lágrimas luchaban por salir para expresar todo lo que había estado guardando, pero no les daría gusto. Nadie lo vería derrumbarse y menos los que lo estaban llevando a un lugar del que tal vez, no regresaría.

Lo único con lo que contaba ahora, era consigo mismo.

Su familia había quedado atrás. No había más que hacer que no fuera esperanzarlos con que volvería para jugar con sus pequeños hermanos y que cuando crecieran los llevaría del otro lado de la alambrada para enseñarles todo lo que una vez él aprendió. Su madre había llorado, ella no quería perder a nadie más, pero Gale era sincero y le prometió que intentaría regresar para hacerla enojar muchas veces más.

Hubo más personas que fueron a despedirlo e intentaron darle un poco de esperanza ante toda la adversidad, pero la que más le importaba la tenía tan presente que aún podía sentirla. Recordaba a Katniss y su impotencia, sus promesas y aquel beso que le robó como si fuera el único momento con el que se podría aferrar a un futuro que le estaba siendo robado.

Podía ver el tren a la distancia. Era una máquina majestuosa que se alzaba poderosa con un rugido ensordecedor. Las personas a su lado se movían ansiosas a su lado ante tal imagen y aunque él tampoco había subido a uno antes, qué más daba, esa máquina solo era el medio por el cual lo llevarían a enfrentarse con su destino ya fuera para bien, o para mal.

**III.**

–Effie me pidió que te llamara para cenar –le llamó la chica desde la puerta de su habitación.

Madge Undersee había sido la elegida para acompañarlo en este calvario y tenía que reconocer que se había tragado sus palabras. Él siempre pensó que una chica como aquella nunca tendría que pasar por algo como esto, pero aquí estaba, habían dicho su nombre por el micrófono frente a todo el distrito igual que el de él y ahora, la entereza con la que se estaba comportando lo tenía desconcertado.

–Si no quieres cenar le diré a Effie – susurró la chica encogiéndose de hombros al no tener una respuesta – Bueno, entonces, te dejo solo…yo…

– Espera – pidió haciendo que ella detuviera su avance.

– ¿Si? – preguntó temerosa.

–Lamento mi actitud esta mañana, estaba de mal humor no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Suelo ser más divertido. – explicó con una media sonrisa.

– Tranquilo – sonrió ella devuelta – Todo olvidado. Yo entiendo que todo esto es difícil y aunque también lo era para mí, es normal que se piense que yo me lo tomo a la ligera.

– Yo lo hice y te pido una disculpa.

– Te repito, todo olvidado. – Intervino Madge con una sonrisa – Ahora si vienes a cenar sería una gran ayuda, esa mujer me va a volver loca.

– Vale – respondió el chico, al tiempo que la seguía.

**IV**.

-¡Hemos sido la envidia de todos! – chillaba la mujer desde el sofá viendo la repetición del desfile.

-¿Hemos? – preguntó Gale con tonó irónico desde su lugar. – Disculpa, pero Madge y yo fuimos quienes desfilamos esta noche con esas llamas sobre nosotros, y somos quienes podemos morir en unos días.

Gale estaba completamente harto. Según sus palabras esa mujer era desesperante. Tener que lidiar con alguien así se estaba convirtiendo en lo peor de todo. Su equipo de preparación era lo que se había esperado, pero sumado a un mentor que estaba más tiempo borracho que sobrio, no eran su mejor panorama.

–Gale…– intentó detenerlo Madge sentada a su lado – Déjalo, ¿vale?

-¡¿Dejarlo?! – le preguntó intentado esconder su enojó, pero sabía que muy en el fondo ella tenía razón. Por más que intentara luchar contra todo esto, unos días de no podrían hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. Las personas como Effie, acostumbradas a ver cómo días de fiesta lo que para chicos como él podían significar los últimos, era algo que no cambiaría. – Como tú prefieras, Madge. Me voy a dormir. – anunció al tiempo que se incorporaba.

– Espera muchacho, aún no hemos visto a fondo a los demás tributos para que al menos veas quien tiene más oportunidad de asesinarte – le recordó Haymitch sirviéndose otra copa con tono irónico.

– Da igual, mañana los voy a conocer de todas maneras y sabré quienes serán mis oponentes más fuertes porque esos serán quienes tengan más oportunidades de matarme – Soltó completamente fuera de sí y entonces salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Ya no quería estar más ahí.

Effie no sabía que decir, Cinna negaba con la cabeza con desaprobación y Madge solo se quedó pensando que él tenía razón, ellos jamás los comprenderían, jamás los entenderían. Entonces, se levantó y se retiró a su habitación de la misma manera que lo había hecho su compañero minutos atrás.

–No quise gritarte – dijo Gale en cuanto ella salió al pasillo y la puerta se cerraba tras de sí.

Madge se sorprendió al escuchar su voz pero simplemente respondió –No importa – como si no pasara nada.

– Si importa. Es solo que todo esto me sobrepasa y yo…los odio, los odio a todos – explotó cerrando sus puños con fuerza intentando contenerse para no romper nada.

La chica podía percibir su desesperación, su enojo y su irá. Las cosas eran injustas y hasta cierto punto entendía lo que él quería decir –Me siento igual, Gale. – dijo y sé ganó la atención del chico – Pero, tienes que entender que nada ganas haciéndolos enojar. Ellos pueden ayudarnos y lo harán.

–Quisiera tener tu optimismo pero no creo que exista tanta bondad en mí como para creer eso.

–No es cuestión de bondad, es querer sobrevivir.

**V.**

– Esta tela, me pica – se quejaba Gale en el ascensor de camino a los entrenamientos.

Desde esa mañana, cuando ambos salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones usando esos trajes, el chico no paraba de quejarse lo cual había sido muy gracioso.

–Ya deja esa ropa, pareces un niño pequeño.

– Es que esta tela es rara, se pega a mi cuerpo y me siento… desnudo. – susurró para que nadie pudiera oírlo, solo Madge, aunque nadie más podría porque estaban solos.

– Eres un exagerado. Portia me dijo que es para darnos más facilidad en lo que queramos hacer en los entrenamientos.

– Ese hombre moreno que es mi estilista me dijo lo mismo, pero no estoy tan seguro.

– Su nombre es Cinna, Gale. – Le recordó – Parece un buen hombre, al igual que Portia.

– Las personas del Capitolio no son buenas personas, Madge. Nos harán asesinarnos entre nosotros, ¿Ya lo olvidaste? –pregunta como si la chica a su lado no lo supiera.

– Lo sé, eso es algo que no puedo olvidar. Aunque tampoco puedes negar que se han comportado de buena manera con nosotros. Pero creo, que tenemos que dejar de pensar en eso y solo tomar lo bueno que puedan darnos.

– No sé cómo puede eso ser de utilidad en los juegos. – se quejó.

– Tenemos que aprender – dijo la chica con convicción.

El trayecto del ascensor llegó a su fin. Las puertas del ascensor de abrieron de par en par revelándoles la sala de entrenamientos. Gale y Madge se quedaron sorprendidos.

Tantas ediciones que les tocó observar desde el otro lado de la pantalla siendo testigos de los juegos y de lo que les provocaban, no podían comparársele a lo que sentían en este momento. Adrenalina, miedo, anhelo y sobretodo coraje era lo que Gale podía sentir correr por sus venas; mientras que Madge, permanecía callada e inmersa en sus pensamientos.

– Creo que es momento de aprender ahora. – comentó dándole la razón Gale al tiempo que daba un paso hacia el frente deseoso de tomar lo que la vida le había puesto frente a él, sin embargo, algo había cambiado y Gale se había percatado de eso. – ¿Porque no caminas, Madge? – preguntó.

Ella lo observaba con detenimiento. Cada rasgo de su rostro se le había quedado grabado en su mente en las últimas horas, como siempre deseo admirar y como al mismo tiempo quisiera jamás haber hecho. El silencio pesa a su alrededor y Madge sabe que ha llegado el momento. Tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

– No sabía cómo decírtelo.

– ¿Decirme qué? – Gale pregunta desconcertado.

– Gale… no quiero aliarme contigo.

**VI.**

Después de que Atala, la entrenadora en jefe, les diera las indicaciones necesarias para poder sacarle el mejor provecho a los días de entrenamiento. Los tributos se habían dispersado por la sala en los diversos puestos de entrenamiento.

Gale estaba callado, de pie, aún dónde se había colocado para escuchar las indicaciones. Su mente tenía un debate interno por encontrarle una respuesta a lo que había sucedido.

Madge había dicho que no quería aliarse con él y eso le tenía totalmente descolocado.

Ir a los juegos era una cosa, pero además ir solo era algo muy diferente. Gale sabía que numéricamente estaba en desventaja. Él no le debía nada a la chica que acaba de romper una alianza que él creía era más que evidente. Tener a alguien junto a ti que fuera de casa era mejor que no tener a nadie.

Era claro que la alianza se rompería en algún momento. Los dos no podían ganar. Pero ir solo era algo que no había considerado. Tener a alguien que te cubriera la espalda era un lujo que, no podía negar, necesitaba. Pero si Madge no quería aliarse con él, entonces él, no quería aliarse con ella.

Fue entonces que se detuvo un momento y vio a su alrededor. Chicos y chicas; unos altos, otros bajos; unos lucían fuertes otros no lo parecían y sin embargo, no podía confiarse.

Gale había vivido muchas cosas para su corta edad. Quedarse sin padre no fue fácil y tener que valerse por sí mismo para no solo alimentarse, sino también, alimentar a toda una familia era algo con lo que tuvo que cargar desde muy joven. Eso lo formó, lo hizo un chico que a base de golpes y desengaños comprendiera y fuera capaz de descubrir a las personas.

Ese tipo de vivencias le hicieron saber que, las personas que en este caso son más valiosas pueden estar ocultas por ahí, y él iba descubrirlas. Tal vez solo no podría sobrevivir, pero con ayuda, la carga sería más llevadera.

Observó una vez más a todos y fue cuando decidió ir por su primera opción.

– Hora de moverse, Gale. – se dijo a si mismo dando un paso al frente.

**VII.**

Gale se encontraba en la fila de los ejercicios en conjunto. Eran algo que no se podía saltar y mucho menos ahora.

Sus primeras inspecciones entre los tributos no habían salido del todo bien. Había hablado con el chico del ocho, pero no le pareció confiable; se acercó al del nueve y al parecer él era algo intimidante porque el chico en cuestión no le había querido hablar para después cambiarse de puesto.

Sus opciones se terminaban rápidamente.

Ya muchas alianzas estaban formadas y no querrían a alguien más. Tenía que pensar rápido.

– Hola, doce. – saludó una mujer a su espalda. Era alta, rubia y muy hermosa, para los que les gusta ese tipo de belleza aunque no para él.

– Hola… uno. – contestó al ver el número en su camiseta. Aún se encontraban en la fila, pero ella ya había pasado ¿por qué estaba aquí? – ¿sí?

– ¿Eres cazador? – preguntó con interés viéndolo directamente hacía su rostro.

– ¿Eso importa? – Contestó cortante – Ahora todos somos tributos.

La chica soltó una risa irónica – tienes toda la razón, doce. – complementó antes de girar sobre sus talones y reunirse con su grupo el cual, no dejaba de ver y murmurar cosas hacía su dirección.

Gale comenzaba a sentirse molesto ¿acaso se estaban burlando de él? Porque si era así tendría que borrarles esta sonrisa tonta.

– Te están probando. – susurró alguien junto a él. Madge.

– ¿A sí? – Preguntó irónico encarándola – ¿Cómo los sabes?

– Los he visto observarte desde que te pasaste por el puesto de trampas. No debiste hacerlo. Verán lo que puedes hacer e irán tras de ti.

– No creo que te importe mucho si van por mi o no. Ya tienes una alianza. – no quiso sonar herido, pero en realidad era algo que no pudo evitar. – La chica del cinco.

Madge observó fugazmente hacia su ahora compañera. – Es agradable.

– Eso no me importa. – espetó dando un paso con intenciones de alejarse.

– Gale… no me alié contigo porque no quisiera.

– Entonces, ¿porque fue? Somos del mismo distrito, debimos ir juntos, cuidarnos la espalda o qué sé yo.

– No, en esta alianza yo estaba en desventaja… yo… olvídalo. – finalizó la rubia intentando alejarse.

– Madge...- le llamó y ella se detuvo.

– El chico del once y su compañera, no son aliados aún. Podrías hacer algo al respecto.

**VIII.**

Thresh, el chico del Distrito 11, era moreno, alto y musculoso. Gale sabía que el Distrito 11 se dedicaba a los cultivos y por lo tanto, era lógico que un chico como aquel tuviera ese aspecto forjado por el trabajo duro.

Seguía analizando la situación: Thresh era un chico fuerte, punto a su favor; tenía conocimiento sobre plantas, más a su favor y sobre todo, parecía dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para regresar con su familia o quién fuera que lo estuviera esperando. La convicción era importante y si ambos la tenían podían llegar a hacer grandes cosas.

Solo había una cosa que no entendía.

Madge le había sugerido aliarse con ambos pero, ¿Qué beneficio les daba la pequeña niña? Rue, cómo había escuchado que le llamaban, no parecía muy fuerte y en armas no le había ido del todo bien.

No podía negar que la niña inspiraba a protegerla. Era como ver a su pequeña hermana, pero él sabía que no lo era. No podía protegerla porque no podía asegurarse protegerse a él mismo en primer lugar.

Su cabeza daba vueltas. Negociar en El Quemador era un cosa, pero en estos casos, dónde lucrabas con el futuro de una vida y con personas que quería vivir tanto o más que tú, no sabía que esperarse. El primer día de entrenamientos estaba por llegar a su fin y si esperaba otro día más, tal vez ya no encontraría una alianza. Era ahora o nunca.

–Hola – saludó abordando al chico moreno que examinaba una guadaña.

Thresh solo lo observó un momento y volvió su atención a la guadaña sin decir una palabra.

"Demonios" pensó. Esto no estaba saliendo nada bien.

– ¿Eso es una guadaña? – preguntó en su segundo intento y obtuvo los mismos resultados que en su primer intento.

Había comenzado a maldecir en su interior. El moreno no cedería y eso significaba muchas cosas negativas, Gale lo sabía.

– Es una guadaña – comentó una melodiosa voz a su espalda. La pequeña niña del once era quien había respondido. – Es un muy común en nuestro distrito.

– ¿Te está molestando, Rue? – pregunta de pronto quien hacía unos segundos lo había ignorado.

– No, solo respondía por ti.

– No era necesario que le respondieras – espeta Thresh encarando a Gale, que hasta ahora, no había pronunciado palabra. – Habla de una vez, doce. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunta al fin sin rodeos.

Gale no se esperó una situación así, pero esto era lo que más le gustaba. Un chico con convicción y franco, se podía confiar en él. – Quiero una alianza. – responde.

Thresh contempló a Gale por un momento. Evaluándolo. Intentando descifrar algún indicio de que quiera engañarlo, de que está mintiendo o que de que solo se está burlando de él, y después de lo que parece una eternidad le respondió. – ¿Qué ganas tú, doce?

– Lo mismo que tú y que yo, lo mismo que ganamos todos: apoyo. No podemos ir solos. Intentarlo, es luchar contra corriente y saldríamos perdiendo.

**IX.**

Durante la cena hubo muy poco que decir.

Haymitch, Effie, Cinna y Portia se llevaron una sorpresa al saber que sus dos jóvenes asignados no serían aliados, lo cual daban por hecho; sin embargo, todo el ajetreo fue sustituido por la incertidumbre de saber quiénes serían los aliados de los chicos.

Effie, no dejaba de decirle a Madge, que su elección de compañera era equivocada, ya que no era tan hermosa como para ganar patrocinios y que así no les estaba ayudando. Por su parte, Haymitch, cuestionaba a Gale por su decisión.

Gale a última hora del día había conseguido aliarse con Thresh y Rue, los chicos del Distrito 11, quienes habían accedido después de varias condiciones impuestas por parte del moreno, las cuales no le agradaban del todo a Haymitch. – Seguro que cumplirá su parte del trato, ¿Gale? – preguntaba sin parar ya que no podía asimilarlo.

–Seguro, me dio su palabra y no creo que me engañe.

– Todos mienten.

– Lo sé, pero no estoy como para cuestionarlo ahora. El cumplirá su parte o lo mataré. Eso está claro entre nosotros.

– Necesito un trago, ustedes hacen mi trabajo más difícil.

– Cómo si trabajarás mucho, siempre estás ebrio. – le cuestionó Gale molesto.

– Estar siempre ebrio es un duro trabajo, los Avox no siempre me traen bebidas y tengo que ir a buscarlas yo mismo, ¿Qué acaso eso no se considera un trabajo? – soltó irónico con una sonrisa burlona.

Madge se había mantenido al margen. Solo Effie le había cuestionado su decisión de alianza lo cual le hacía pensar que o bien, era una buena decisión o realmente no les importaba lo más mínimo. Esperaba que fuera la primera opción.

– Tu niña bonita, ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu alianza? – Preguntó Haymitch al fin – Esa niña luce débil, pero tengo que aceptar que es astuta. Su mentora vino a buscarme y no me dejó beber en paz por un rato – se quejó.

– Hemos hablado. Y llegamos a un acuerdo al igual que Gale con Tresh y Rue. – murmuró y se le notaba que estaba incómoda. Haymitch lo notó.

– Está bien, hablaremos tú y yo más tarde. Ahora, vayan a dormir que aún les quedan varios días de entrenamiento. – les indicó y los chicos se levantaron.

Realmente Gale no sabía que esperar de esa situación. Caminaban juntos pero sin hablar, en un silencio incómodo que él quería romper. Su consejo le había servido pero aún quedaba la duda del porqué ella finalizó las posibilidades de alianza antes de que incluso existieran.

– Gracias.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Me escuchaste bien, no me hagas repetirlo... Sin tu consejo probablemente ese borracho me estuviera reprendiendo ahora por no tener alianza y ya le habría tirado un golpe.

Madge soltó una risa que intentó contener pero la verdad, era que eso es exactamente lo que hubiera pasado y le causaba gracia. – No es nada. Creo que te irá muy bien con ellos.

– Eso espero yo también.

**X.**

Los siguientes días pasaron tan rápido que para Gale, fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Conocer a Thresh y a Rue había significado más de lo que él quería admitir. Pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Conversaban de casa algunas veces. Rue era la que más hablaba, Thresh se limitaba a escuchar al igual que Gale pero inevitablemente habían llegado a compartir ciertas anécdotas.

Habían pasado por todos los puestos. Gale había comprobado ciertas teorías que se había hecho de sus aliados. Se había tenido que abrir un poco más a ellos. No podían ir a la arena a ciegas, por lo tanto, conocían algunas habilidades del otro. Algunas cosas les serían útiles, otras, tal vez no, pero la cuestión era cerrar espacios y ser inteligentes. Gale lo sabía.

Los puntajes de las pruebas individuales les habían favorecido. Hasta la pequeña Rue les dejó sorprendidos. Todo estaba listo, tenían posibilidades e iban a utilizarlas.

Hoy había sido el día de preparación para las entrevistas y como en los días anteriores, Gale había tenido muy pocos intercambios con Madge. No eran aliados y aun así no se sentía correcto. Ella siempre había sido amable cuando él le vendía frutos recolectados de la pradera al otro lado de la valla. No era que fuesen amigos antes, ella solo era amiga de Katniss, pero ahora eran dos completos extraños.

Durante el desayuno ese día, se había acordado que Madge trabajaría con Haymitch durante la mañana y Gale por la tarde. Motivos más para no verse ni hablar. Gale creía que ella lo evitaba y no entendía la razón.

Su sesión con Haymitch no estaba saliendo del todo bien. Gale no era simpático aunque si inspiraba respeto y cierta precaución de las personas a su alrededor. Y después de algunas horas trabajando en un perfil para presentar ante las cámaras que le ayudara a obtener patrocinadores, al parecer, ya tenía algo desesperado a su mentor.

– No sé qué más hacer. No puedes hacerte el divertido porque eres sarcástico y eso no les gusta. No puedes hacerte el desinteresado porque tal vez piensen que quieres morir. ¡No sé qué diablos hacer contigo porque no te agradan! Te diré una cosa: ¡A nadie nos agradan, pero es lo que hay y no puedes cambiarlo!...

– Ya lo sé, pero no puedo solo fingir. ¡Los detesto! – contestó cansado.

Haymitch lo entendía perfectamente. Esos eran los mismos sentimientos que lo asaltaban cuando hacía casi 25 años, él fue un tributo más y nadie mejor que él para saberlo. – Está bien, tu solo contesta las preguntas y no hagas nada estúpido, ¿está bien? – preguntó al fin.

– No prometo nada - le había dicho a Haymitch quien soltó una risotada mientras salía de su habitación al tiempo que entraba Cinna y su equipo de preparación.

**XI.**

La entrevista no había salido del todo mal.

Caesar Flickerman, el entrevistador y una persona demasiado falsa en opinión de Gale, no lo había colocado en una situación comprometedora. Gale, había respondido preguntas sencillas. Nada fuera de lo común y les había dejado claro que quería volver a casa tanto o más que los demás, lo cual, para sorpresa de todos, había sido bien aceptado entre los ciudadanos del Capitolio que sumado a su puntaje individual lo tenían muy presente en sus apuestas.

Mañana era el día, mañana los juegos daban comienzo. Todo el trabajo y sus esperanzas colocadas en un solo lugar. Un lugar al que quería llegar costara lo que costara.

– Te fue bien en tu entrevista – comentó Madge de pie frente a él sorprendiéndolo porque no la había escuchado llegar.

– A ti tampoco te fue nada mal, le agradaste mucho a ese señor del cabello azul.

– Espero que también a los del capitolio. – murmuró cansada – Me voy a la cama, mañana es el día.

– Madge, te deseo suerte mañana.

– Yo igual a ti, Gale.

– Madge…

–Dime.

– ¿Por qué no quisiste aliarte conmigo?

La chica suspiró una vez más. Tal vez ya no tendría otra oportunidad, tal vez si no se lo decía ahora, ya nunca se lo diría; entonces, viéndolo a los ojos le respondió – Porque no podría estar tan cerca de ti y luego, si teníamos la gran fortuna de sobrevivir, intentar asesinarte. No puedo ni siquiera pensarlo…. – respondió para después dejarlo solo y confundido.

**XII.**

Su corazón latía sin control.

La cuenta regresiva había llegado a su fin más rápido de lo que pensó y el sonido del gong le indicó que esta pesadilla había comenzado.

Gale podía distinguir sudor, sangre y determinación.

Los profesionales rápidamente habían bajado de sus pedestales y haciendo uso de todos sus conocimientos adquiridos por años de formación, estaban haciendo lo que claramente se tenía pronosticado: apoderarse de la Cornucopia y asesinar tributos a su paso.

Por su parte, Gale, buscaba a tientas a sus aliados y no podía encontrarlos. El campo de batalla era descomunal y aunque algunos tributos listos habían huido, se podían distinguir esparcidos por el suelo algunos cuerpos de personas que no podía identificar debido a la sangre.

Tomó una mochila cualquiera, tenía que llevarse algo consigo. Recorrió el área con cuidado y precaución aunque de forma rápida, no quería llevar se sorpresas buscando a sus compañeros y los encontró: Thresh peleaba contra el chico del siete, quien según recordaba, estaba mostrando mucho más de lo que sus números reflejaban; mientras que Rue, estaba acorralada.

La pequeña, quien corría directo al árbol más cercano, iba seguida muy de cerca por la calculadora representante del Distrito dos quien todos podían reconocer: era una asesina en todos los sentidos. Rue no tenía oportunidad.

Gale corrió en su auxilio. No era algo con mucho sentido, él podía reconocerlo, pero era algo que le hubiese gustado que hicieran si su pequeña hermana estuviera en la misma situación. Tenía que hacerlo y lo hizo.

Sus piernas largas ayudaron a su encuentro rápido y con el impulso de la carrera, la embistió con su cuerpo haciendo que ella saliera disparada hacia un lado soltando sus cuchillos en el trayecto.

Thresh, quién había ganado su pequeña lucha por la guadaña llegó a su encuentro presenciando todo mientras los alcanzaba. Gale ayudó a la pequeña a bajar y juntos corrieron lejos de la masacre.

La chica del Distrito 2 se incorporó rápidamente aunque adolorida por la colisión, y Gale a la distancia aún alcanzaba a escuchar promesas de venganza por lo sucedido.

Gale no dudaba que intentara cumplirlas.

**XIII.**

La deshidratación es traicionera.

Correr por sus vidas puede significar tanto salvación como condena y ellos lo habían experimentado.

Después de que salieron de la zona de peligro se habían alejado corriendo hasta que la fuerza les alcanzó.

La primera en caer, presa del agotamiento, había sido Rue, quien no había parado de agradecerle a Gale por salvarla. Los chicos, en cambio, con un cuerpo más resistente tanto por edad como por complexión habían estado ayudando a Rue a seguir hasta que ellos se le unieron y decidieron que era momento de parar.

La temperatura del ambiente había subido, no en una cantidad excesiva, pero si lo suficiente para que sumado a la pérdida de líquidos por el esfuerzo, una sed incontrolable fuera inminente en sus cuerpos.

Estuvieron a punto de desfallecer. Su alianza era variada y si no hubiera sido porque entre sus compañeros alguien los sorprendió. El sonido de sus cañones se hubiera sumado al de los demás, y sus rostros acompañarían a los que desfilaban frente a ellos en el cielo. Rue, la pequeña niña de cabello rizado, había encontrado en el último minuto un arroyo entre la maleza, salvándolos.

La maleza era su zona. Estaban ocultos entre platas que crecían sin control en todas direcciones y que envolviéndolos, les ofrecía un camuflaje perfecto.

Ya había oscurecido y con esa ventaja sobre sus hombros, los profesionales no se atreverían a cruzar el límite que solo el exceso de confianza les animaría porque era ir a ciegas.

Estaban a salvo, por ahora.

**XIV.**

Conseguir alimentos no fue nada difícil. Con los conocimientos de Thresh sobre plantas, Rue vigilando desde las alturas debido a su evidente destreza y Gale, cazando pequeños animales que tenían la mala fortuna de encontrarse con sus trampas, no la habían pasado nada mal en las últimas 24 horas.

Habían experimentado calma y aunque en apariencia todos se encontraban llenos de una tranquilidad que creyeron no volverían a sentir y de la cual se sentían privilegiados. Gale… no estaba del todo convencido.

Clove, como le había dicho Rue que se llamaba la representante del Distrito dos, iría en su búsqueda tarde o temprano. Él no podía confiarse.

Esa mañana había discutido con Thresh. Gale insistía en ir a recorrer la zona para estar conscientes del peligro que corrían.

– No, es mi última palabra. Estamos seguros aquí, tenemos comida y agua. Los profesionales, si están de cacería, no han llegado hasta este lugar porque los cañones han sido lejos. – puntualizó.

– Pero, ¿y si solo nos están esperando? Tenemos que prever, Thresh. Hay que hacer trampas, colocar alarmas, algo… tenemos que estar preparados y listos para cuando vengan por nosotros porque sabes que lo harán.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

– Porque eso es a lo que vienen. Esto no es solo de ver quien resiste más ocultándose, es quién asesina más rápido, ¿qué no lo ves? – preguntó exasperado. Thresh no entendía razones.

Rue había permanecido en silencio, solo siendo testigo de la conversación. En parte ella era la que tenía el menor voto en la alianza debido a que su compañero de Distrito la había incluido por no querer dejarla sola, ella lo sabía, pero, ahora eso ya no importaba. Tenía una deuda que saldar.

– Yo iré contigo, Gale. – Soltó de pronto dejando a sus dos compañeros sorprendidos.

**XV.**

La zona era más extensa de la que ellos se hubieran imaginado.

Gale, con la única arma que había podido conseguir de la Cornucopia, estaba más alerta que nunca. Rue, iba a su lado.

Thresh decidió no acompañarlos, alguien se tenía que quedar a cuidar su zona mientras ellos iban a reconocer el terreno, cosa que como equipo habían aceptado.

Todo parecía demasiado tranquilo, eso no le gustaba para nada a Gale. Él con todos sus conocimientos de años en el bosque había buscado rastros de que alguien estuviese por la zona y al parecer, no encontraba ninguno. Unas horas atrás, dos cañones se habían alzado entre el ruido de los pájaros alterándolos en su entorno. Eso era lo que no tenía explicación porque debían estar cerca.

– Creo que debería subir y echar un vistazo. – sugirió Rue, después de que su reconocimiento no estuviera dando frutos en tierra. – Subiré a ese árbol y veré que puedo encontrar.

– Me parece bien, yo vigilaré aquí abajo. – aceptó y la pequeña sonrío.

Si él hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que la vería sonriendo, jamás la hubiese dejado ir.

Ella había subido con destreza y agilidad al árbol más alto que pudo encontrar. Esa era su mejor cualidad y Gale podía constatarlo porque eso le dio una nota considerable en la evaluación individual. Ella le había comentado que era muy común en su Distrito lo cual le pareció maravilloso. Rama tras rama, fue trepando hasta que a unos cinco metros el destino la encontró.

Gale no los había escuchado, no se lo había esperado y solo sintió el primer golpe junto al grito desesperado de quién una vez llamó aliada.

**XVI.**

El dolor de cabeza era demasiado fuerte.

No sabía dónde estaba ni qué había pasado. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y cuando intentaba mover un músculo el dolor se disparaba hacía el resto de su cuerpo.

El dolor no le daba tregua e intento recordar cómo fue que todo comenzó. Su mente se llenó de imágenes que una a una fueron pasando mostrándola la serie de acontecimientos de los que había sido testigo hasta que…

– Rue… - susurró e intentando incorporarse, un mareo, resultado del cansancio y el dolor arremetió contra él haciendo que volviera a caer sobre el suelo con un sonido sordo.

Apenas podía distinguir formas, colores y sonidos. Todo estaba difuso.

Luchaba para no perder la conciencia, luchaba para permanecer aún aquí y cuando estaba perdiendo la batalla su voz fue lo último que escuchó.

– Te pondrás bien, Gale. – prometió.

Era Madge.

**XVII.**

Tenía algunas horas desde que había despertado. Esta vez había descansado lo suficiente para no volver a perderse.

Se encontraban en una cueva. Madge estaba sentada junto a él ofreciéndole un poco de fruta para que recuperara sus fuerzas. Nunca se habría imaginado que ella un día limpiaría sus heridas y que probablemente sino fuera por ella, ahora su rostro iluminaría el cielo como el de Rue, lo había iluminado todo esta noche.

La chica del cinco solo los observaba.

– Tienes que comer algo. – continúo insistiendo.

– No tengo hambre.

– A Rue no le gustaría que no comieras.

– ¿Tu cómo sabes lo que ella querría? – preguntó lastimero. – No la conocías.

– No – respondió Madge encogiéndose de hombros – No la conocía, pero a pesar de eso no le gustaría. – Ella tenía razón a la pequeña Rue no le gustaría.

– ¿Cómo me encontraste? – preguntó por fin tomando la manzana que ella le ofrecía.

– Foxface y yo estábamos por la zona. Veníamos de robarles comida a los profesionales que la han apilado toda en una gran torre. Y yo solo… tropecé contigo. No tenía mucho tiempo que se había escuchado un cañón colina arriba. – comentó apenada.

– No los escuché llegar, no había rastros.

– No fue tu culpa.

– Lo fue – comentó con coraje recordando la lanza volar hacía el cuerpo que nunca se lo esperó – Voy a ir tras el chico del Distrito uno.

– ¿Y tu compañero? – preguntó por fin la pelirroja con interés.

– Nuestra alianza tenía una fecha de expiración y esa ya se ha cumplido. – reveló cerrando los puños con fuera ante el recuerdo de la pequeña niña que no pudo proteger.

– ¿Tienes un plan, Gale? – preguntó la pelirroja de nuevo usando por primera vez su nombre.

– Ya lo verán.

Madge se estremeció.

**XVIII.**

No había necesidad de palabras para sellar la nueva alianza que se acababa de formar.

Gale tenía planes, planes grandes y convicción para lo que quería lograr.

Los profesionales eran fuertes y aún quedaban 3 de ellos después de que para asombro de las chicas y para él, el rostro de la representante del Distrito Uno desfilara en el cielo la noche anterior, era la chica que había hablado con él en los entrenamientos. Del resto de tributos solo se podía decir que apenas y había sobrevivido un puñado. Ellos eran de los afortunados y aún quedaba su antiguo aliado.

Los habían vigilado y el plan de Gale tenía muchas probabilidades de salir victorioso.

Se dice que "divide y vencerás", entonces, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Todo estaba listo. Foxface, como llamaba Madge a la chica del Distrito 5, era una persona muy astuta, no era de extrañarse que llegara tan lejos. Madge, por su parte, no se quedaba atrás y él no podía evitar preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si se hubieran aliado desde un principio pero apartaba rápidamente esos pensamientos porque ya nada se podía hacer.

La hora había llegado y el momento de probarse a sí mismos era ahora. Si los profesionales estaban separados eran más posibilidades para todos. Tenían que intentarlo.

Foxface había salido primero. Ella tenía que desarrollar la primer parte del plan y Madge era la siguiente, el último paso le correspondía a él. Todo tenía que ser perfecto.

– ¿Madge? – Le llamó Gale antes de que la chica saliera de la cueva – Cuídate. – la chica sonrió y no dijo nada más.

**XIX.**

El plan constaba de tres variantes.

Foxface y Madge tenían que crear distracciones sincronizadas llamando la atención de los profesionales obligándoles a separarse. Gale había preparado trampas cerca de las zonas dónde serían las distracciones para atraparlos individualmente y así mientras se dividían, uno hacía la distracción de Madge, otro a la de Foxface y el restante a cuidar la comida. Sería el momento perfecto para acabar con al menos uno.

Pero las cosas no salieron como las tenían planeadas.

La primera hoguera fue encendida a tiempo. Foxface fue la primera en alejarse y por lo tanto ya les llevaba mucha ventaja, no la podrían alcanzar; pero en la de Madge algo estaba mal, no encendía.

Gale observaba todo oculto, su trabajo era esperar y seguir a uno de los profesionales a las trampas, pero, no se esperó un cuarto aliado cuando notaron el humo. Probablemente había sido agregado recientemente para que no lo notara. No era que fuera un profesional, más bien era alguien a quien habían decidido dejar con vida para poder usar.

La chica del dos, Clove, era muy astuta y con instinto. No cayó en el juego que habían preparado. Discutían lo que tenían que hacer cuando la segunda hoguera encendió.

Gale por fin respiró.

Pero en lugar de separarse como él había planeado, dejaron al cuarto aliado a resguardar la comida mientras que el chico alto y delgado del uno, quién había asesinado a Rue, iba en una dirección y la pareja del dos iba hacía la otra. Estaban en desventaja.

Gale observó la zona mientras pensaba que era lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que ser rápido.

La pila de alimentos tenía cierta particularidad. Estaba rodeada de tierra removida que hacía formas sin sentido por el suelo, pero porque… y fijó su atención al chico que quedo al resguardo. No tenía particularidades físicas determinantes que lo hicieran merecedor de la indulgencia que estaba gozando, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención.

El chico se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los pedestales dónde se notaba que alguien había escarbado alrededor. Sostenía algo en su mano que desprendía cables y algunas cosas más. Giró su vista hacía el circulo de pedestales dónde todo comenzó, lo que bastó para darse cuenta que todos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Entonces todo encajó.

En el Distrito 12 ese tipo de artefactos no los utilizaban. La electricidad es un privilegio que no todos gozaban y al verlo manejar ese objeto todo tuvo sentido. Ese chico era el representante del Distrito 3 y había hecho de los elementos que habían en la arena un arma mortal: una trampa.

"_No seas estúpido y quieras ser el primero en bajar. Espera a que suene el gong y entonces bajas. Sino… volarás hasta el techo de la arena"_ le había advertido Haymitch y por primera vez tenía que agradecerle algo a ese borracho.

**XX.**

El estruendo se pudo escuchar por toda la arena.

Gale se había acercado lo suficiente para no ser notado y usando toda su fuerza, lanzó una roca hacía el primer montículo de tierra que alcanzó y después, todo lo que vio fue fuego, arena, partes de alimentos y luces, luces por doquier.

La fuerza que la explosión desprendió lo lanzó por los aires y mientras caía él pensó que era como estar soñando, era como volar y casi pudo creer que era cierto sino hubiera sido por el cañón.

El chico del tres había muerto.

**XXI.**

Caminaba casi a ciegas.

La explosión le había hecho perder momentáneamente la conciencia, sin embargo, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le restaba, Gale, a pesar de los estragos que la explosión había dejado sobre su cuerpo, caminó hacia dónde tuvo que ir en primer lugar.

Se reprendía mentalmente por su necedad, si no se hubiera empeñado en destruir la comida, ya estaría junto a ella.

"Madge" era todo lo que pensaba.

Tenía que estar bien, tenía que estarlo.

**XXII.**

La hoguera aún ardía cuando llegó.

No veía signos de nada, ni de nadie lo que hizo que su preocupación aumentara.

Solo había escuchado un cañón, el del chico del tres y esperaba que mientras estuvo dormido… no quisiera ni pensarlo.

Buscó por toda la zona, hasta que la encontró: El chico del distrito uno estaba en el suelo sin vida, y a unos metros de él, Madge yacía en el suelo y apenas podía respirar.

Gale se acercó a ella y cuando la giró hacia su cuerpo su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Estaba sangrando, tenía un corte muy grande en el estómago. Él sabía lo que significaba.

– Gale – susurró la chica al mirarlo a los ojos.

– No te esfuerces Madge. Estarás bien – mintió.

La chica rió un poco por su comentario – No tienes que mentirme.

– Yo…perdóname… tenía que llegar antes… yo… - intentó articular pero realmente no sabía que decir.

– No tienes que decir nada, solo… no te vayas. – pidió cuando una tímida lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

– No me iré a ninguna parte. – prometió y la chica sonrió recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Gale la estrechó más entre sus brazos y cuando el cañón llegó, él ya lo esperaba.

**XXIII.**

Los vigilantes querían que todo acabara pronto.

La noche anterior el rostro de Madge había desfilado junto al de otras personas. Solo restaban los dos profesionales, Thresh, Foxface y él.

Desde el momento que salieron de la cueva el día anterior su alianza había quedado destruida, estaba solo.

Deambulaba sin sentido por los alrededores. No sabía que hacer o a dónde dirigirse.

Bebía agua de un riachuelo que apenas y tenía un hilo pequeño en comparación a horas atrás cuando escucho el primer grito.

Corrió a ver de quien se trataba y lo que se encontró fue desgarrador.

Foxface estaba sin vida, destrozada y apenas reconocible. No entendía, no sabía cómo había sucedido todo eso y cuando el cañón hizo su arribo lo estremeció regresándolo a la realidad.

Unos sonidos extraños de criaturas que no podía identificar, se escuchaban a la distancia y entonces supo que tenía que huir.

**XXIV.**

La cornucopia había sido su salvación en un segundo y al siguiente, su verdugo.

Acababa de trepar y sin esperárselo había sido arrojado al otro lado del lugar golpeándose en el proceso.

Nunca se imaginó que Cato y Thresh estuvieran ahí. Cato estaba manchado de sangre y barro, posiblemente resultado de la lucha con las criaturas e imaginaba que su compañera no había corrido con tanta suerte, al menos él aún estaba vivo. Thresh, por su parte estaba en las mismas condiciones con una herida de espada, esperando algún movimiento sujetando su propia arma.

– Doce, que suerte has tenido – soltó el chico del dos. – Debí de haberte buscado cuando caíste colina abajo y rematarte. – alardeo.

– Debiste – contestó incorporándose mientras notaba que sangraba. Los mutos lo habían alcanzado mientras trepaba pero por la adrenalina, no lo había notado.

– Creo que la suerte no estuvo de tu lado tanto tiempo. La niña trepa árboles, que pena. – se burló. Gale sentía una rotunda irá en su interior que solo acrecentó con las siguientes palabras – Y la rubia, no se esperó que llegara e hiciera justicia por nuestro aliado caído.

– Lo sé, sé que fuiste tú. Eras el único que usaba espada. – reconoció. – Pero ahora, yo tengo una deuda que saldar con ella. – soltó al tiempo que lo embestía.

**XXV.**

El honor, es algo que muy pocas personas poseen, pero para los jóvenes que aún vivían, las deudas y la lealtad eran algo que entendían perfectamente.

Gale había embestido contra Cato quien con su destreza y habilidad solo había desviado su ataque arrojándolo hacía un lado.

Habían dado batalla el uno al otro mientras los mutos asechaban a su alrededor. Cato con su espada, Gale con el pobre cuchillo que aún conservaba, lucharon hasta que Gale volvió a dar al suelo con un par de cortes ganados a comparación de los rasguños que apenas y eran visibles en su oponente.

Gale estaba cansado y había perdido mucha sangre. El corte provocado por los mutos era más profundo de lo que quería admitir e incorporándose, cayó al suelo otra vez presa de los mareos que le provocaba la pérdida de sangre. Se dio cuenta que estaba perdido.

Cato estaba frente a él con el arma apuntando hacía su dirección y determinación en su mirada.

El tiempo había llegado y cerrando los ojos esperó el golpe final, pero este nunca llegó y en su lugar, al abrir los ojos Thresh estaba frente a él con las manos manchadas de sangre.

Cato soltó un último suspiro cuando el cañón retumbo.

**XXVI.**

– No tenías por qué hacerlo. – espetó Gale en un susurro cuando Thresh se acercó a revisar su herida.

– No solo tú tenías deudas que saldar – le recordó y Gale no pudo dejar de pensar en Rue.

– Pero no pude salvarla.

– Eso no importa, la salvaste una vez y yo te he salvado una vez. Mi deuda está saldada. Ella no merecía estar aquí, no merecía jugar con nosotros cuando no podía ganar. – Tenía toda la razón.

– Tu deuda inexistente está saldada – corroboró.

– Y ahora, ¿Qué?- preguntó Thresh – ¿Nos asesinamos el uno al otro?

– Creo que si uno de nosotros no muere ahora, los mutos les saldrán alas y nos cazarán como halcones – susurró soltando una carcajada que le hizo doblarse de dolor al tiempo que de su boca salía un hilo de sangre.

– ¡¿Gale?!

– Esto tenía que pasar, no te preocupes. Necesitan un vencedor y no creo que mi mentor pueda hacer algo ahora.

– Seguro que puede, tal vez si….

– No Thresh, he perdido mucha sangre ya… no hay nada que hacer. – dijo y su voz cada vez se hacía más débil.

– Pero…

– Nada de peros, esto era un simple juego Thresh y yo… no supe jugarlo… - susurró con una sonrisa triste.

Gale recordó a su madre, a sus pequeños hermanos y a Catnip. No pudo cumplir su promesa aunque lo intentó y con todo su corazón esperaba que pudiera perdonarlo. Vino a su mente Rue y también Madge, y aunque apenas las conoció, esperaba verlas en la eternidad.

Ya no podía más, había dado todo y con lo último de sus fuerzas susurró – Suerte, vencedor…

Entonces, el último cañón hizo su arribo seguido del vitoreo generalizado porque por fin se había coronado un vencedor.

Thresh estaba inmóvil, no escuchaba nada. Veía el cuerpo de Gale y no dejaba de pensar en sus últimas palabras.

Todos habían sido jugadores, todos fueron unas simples piezas en un juego que nunca les dejaría ganar. Él podía ser el vencedor, pero había perdido todo y a la vez nada. El verdadero Thresh había muerto aquí también aunque su cuerpo regresara a casa.

El aerodeslizador llegó buscando al vencedor y antes de subir a él, Thresh se paró junto a Gale y presentando sus respetos le dijo – Tú fuiste el mejor jugador, Gale, el mejor de todos nosotros…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>

**Sé y puedo apostar que nadie se esperó que escribiera algo como esto xD.**

**Gale ciertamente no es mi especialidad porque nunca había escrito nada de él, pero espero que les gustara y que puedan decirme que les pareció. **

**Cuando leí las peticiones pensé que no lo lograría y al final salieron muchas palabras xD Gale, es un personaje fuerte, complejo, me costó entenderlo. Cuando vi que podía mandar a alguien conocido no pensé dos veces en enviarlo con Madge, ella me pareció la adecuada y espero que ustedes piensen igual.**

**Soly, hice mi mejor esfuerzo. :3 Espero que te gustara y que le hiciera justicia a Gale ya que leí que es de tus personajes favoritos. **

**Muchas gracias por leer! **

**Saludos y como siempre,nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos, Lauz :)**


End file.
